Turbine blades commonly encounter induced vibration during typical operation. A number of conventional methods have been proposed to reduce this induced vibration. For example, a tip shroud has been used to reduce induced vibration in medium sized blades, but in large sized blades, such a tip shroud introduces an undesired centrifugal pull load. In another example, damper pins have been installed to reduce induced vibration in small sized blades, but in large sized blades, these damper pins have proved ineffective.
Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a system to reduce the induced vibration in large sized blades, without the drawbacks introduced by conventional methods.